Exiled Love
by I'm stupid getover it
Summary: BEING REVISED..Mina is Sora's sister. Riku is in love with Mina. But the darkness seperates them, and thus the begining of new found adventure..I'm horrible at summeries can't you tell? RikuxOC
1. The Smell of the Ocean, And The Accident

A/N: Okay I know Sora probably wouldn't 'hit the bottle' so to speak, but this my fic! So deal with it! And this fic is going to be a AU.

Chapter one: The Smell of the Ocean, And The Accident…Or so it seems?

"Sora! Sora! Big brother Sora!" Sora turned to his little bright eyed sister, "What!" he asked irritated. "Come play with me! Riku got me a new doll! Come play, come play!" She said while grasping his hand and attempting to drag the annoyed boy to their home.

He snatched his hand away, "No way! Why in the seven hells would I want to play with you!" She cocked her head to the side, unfazed. "Why wouldn't you?" "Because stupid," he said with malice. "You're just some stupid little girl, that **I** have to deal with cause **My** parents died." She looked at him confused, "Why did you say 'my' instead of 'our' parents?"

He glared at her heatedly, All his pent up feelings from the past week...The week Sora and his sister's parents died, came rushing from his lips before he could stop them "Because they're my parents not yours! They found you in a basket, you're just a freak that my parents took in, cause they felt sorry for you!" . " What do you mean…?" she asked softly. "You know exactly what I mean! That's why you don't look like me, or sound like me or anything!" Now she was confused, "But our eyes…" Her vision started to blur.

"No **_my_** eyes, you're just some freak who copied my look." He said, malice, dripping from his voice. (A/N: Okay I now it sounds lame, but ya have to remember, he's like 7 in this chapter, so go along with it.) He then shoved the small girl backwards. But what he didn't realize, until it was too late, was that the girl was in front of a long flight of stairs.

She let out a shriek of terror as she flew down the stairs. She fell head over heels, until she landed in an odd position at the foot of the stairs. She was bleeding profusely. Once he saw what he had done he ran away, and hid. A boy with silver hair and sea foam eyes ran to the stunned girl's side.

He was afraid to move her for fear of worsening her injuries. "Mina? Mina, hey look at me..." The stunned, bleeding girl looked into the silver haired boy's eyes, "Riku?..." He nodded, "Yeah, yeah that's right, Mina what happened?" Her striking blue eyes started to water. "H-He…I-I…S-" She stuttered. "He? He who?" She shook her head, and cried into the boy's chest.

She sat bolt right up in her bed. Cold sweat seeping out of her pours, and cascading down her body. She took deep ragged breaths as she got up out of her bed, and walked to the window. It opened with out a sound, and the breeze that followed through was a comfort, in her distress.

A sigh escaped her lips as she thought, **_'I'm so glad Riku didn't find out what happened that day, if he had…' _**Her thoughts trailed off as she imagined what Riku might have done to her brother. Another sigh passed her lips at the recollection of that memory. **_'It's been seven years since then.'_**

She took another deep breath, **_'It smells like the ocean.'_** She laughed at herself, well of course it did she lived on the beach. The sun was beginning to rise, **_'Riku will be here shortly.'_** She thought absent mindedly.

He rose just as the sun did. He changed his clothing, and ran out into the dawn to greet Mina at her window. He ran down the sandy shores till he got to her home, where he saw her figure on the window sill, staring out on to the rising sun. He snuck below her, waiting for the precise moment. He was about to spring when, "Riku, don't even try I already know your there."

He stood up slowly scratching the back of his head, "Heh…You always know when I'm there don't you Mina?" She nodded, with a small smile. He always could make her smile. "Go get dressed, we have something important to talk about." He ordered. She moaned but complied.

She came out wearing her usual attire, a knee length dark blue sun dress, with the same colored sandals. "I'm ready." She said quietly. Riku smiled, took her hand, and drug her to the shore. He bade her to sit, and she did. "Riku?" she questioned quietly. When he didn't answer she let out a sigh, and leaned against his leg.

He awoke from his trance like state as he felt her body pressed against his leg. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. As he looked back out at the sun rise, his hand made its way to the top of her head. She in turn looked up, and took his hand entwining her fingers with his.

"And here you said we had something to talk about Riku, you liar." She said playfully, as he plopped ungracefully on to the ground next to her. "We do." Was his reply. She smiled, and put her head on his shoulder. Her arm was making its way to his shoulder but he stopped, and examined it.

She looked up. He looked in her eyes; "You have another bruise," She looked down, "I'm listening." She tried changing the subject. "And another cut…" she took her arm back, "**_I'm listening_**" Was her reply. He decided to let it slip this one time, and took a deep breath, "Tomorrow's your birthday isn't it?" He said nonchalantly she in turn nodded. He smirked, "Well We'll just have to celebrate won't we?" She shook her head, and stood up.

"No we won't. I hate the day of my birth, and wish not to celebrate it." He frowned slightly, "Two things; one that was a rhetorical question, and two; why not!" she looked out at the sunrise, "Because-well because….Because I just don't want to ok!" He let out a sigh of frustration, and stood up next to her.

"Okay, okay we won't celebrate, Jeez…" he said while walking to the island with the papou tree, arms behind his head. She followed him, and attempted to pull herself up on to the papou tree, but failed. Riku just shook his head, and lifted her up on to the tree. "Oh!" she smiled, "Thank you Riku."

He shook his head again, and looked back out to the horizon. She could be so care free some times. He sighed heavily, as he leaned against the tree next to Mina. She looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong Riku?" He looked at her, but then looked away giving no acknowledgement of the asked question.

Crestfallen, she lowered her eyes, on to her hand. Was he still mad at her? **_'I know he saw the scars, and the more recent markings, cuts, bruises ect. But he just walked away before, he didn't give me any recognition that he was angry or…or anything'._** "Riku are you-" "Something's gunna happen tonight."

He cut her off. She raised her eyes, and gave him a hurt yet questioning look. "What I mean is-" He didn't finish, as Mina screamed out in pain. The cause of this scream was her brother, pulling her down off the tree by her hair.

"Mina! What the hell did I tell you!" Tears were welling in her eyes, "Brother…Sora, please let go you're hurting me!" Riku was up in an instant, "Sora What the hell!" He questioned his best friend. "It's none your biznuss Riku! She'z My sisther, so Back ofth!"

'**_Oh no...'_** Riku thought, **_'he's been hittin' the bottle again. I have to stop him before he really hurts her this time!'_** You see, four years after sora's parents death he had had to take care of Mina as well as himself, and so when he had free time he drank. And unfrotunately for Mina, he was a mean drunk. "Sora!" Riku said blocking his childhood friend's path, "Sora, Let her go…" Sora shook his head, "No! She's an ungrathful brath…I hate her….I'm gunna-"

"SORA!" Riku cut him off. "I've had enough of this! Let her go, or I'll beat you to a bloody pulp! SORA!" He yelled again as he tugged on her hair, resulting in another sob of pain. "Let her go she's your sister, you're just too drunk off your ass to see that. You wouldn't hurt her otherwi-"

"Yes I would!" Sora interrupted Riku, "I would hurt her…It's-It's her fault my mother died! It's her fault I don't have any parents…" Riku glared at Sora and said, "No Sora, It's not. It's not her fault, she didn't kill them, and you know it." Sora let out an angry growl, "No!" He then looked down at his adopted sibling.

"It is your fault, it is! And now I'm gunna make you pay." He glanced out at the water, then back at her, "Ha, goodbye little sister." She screamed as she felt her feet leave the dock. Her adrenaline kicked in as she remembered what was underneath the dock, her worst fear; Water.

Riku was enraged. "Sora you bastard!" Riku punched him in the jaw. He fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Riku kicked his shoes off, and dove in to the water.

She never learned to swim, she was always to afraid to. She was going to drown. **_'I'm going to die down here'_** she thought sadly. **_'But…At least he knows…at least he knows how I feel about him.'_** She heard a distant crash above her, but paid it no mind. She couldn't breathe. She felt an arm encircle her waist, as she lost consciousness.

Riku swam, and swam, until he finally broke the surface. He gasped, trying to get air while swimming to shore. He felt his feet touch sand, and dragged the unconscious girl on to dry land. He put his ear next to her mouth. She wasn't breathing! He immediately started chest compressions, and mouth to mouth resuscitation. She awoke coughing and sputtering water. "Mina…" she looked up at him, and started crying. He held her to his chest, as she sobbed.

Mina's eyes opened with a start. **_'Where…Am I? What…Oh'_** she sat up and sighed as she remembered the events of earlier that day. **_'He tried to drown me.'_** It was dark, and there was a storm. Where was Riku? She got up out of the bed she was in. **_'How did I get here? Hm…I guess I must have passed out.'_** She walked to the window, but before she could pull back the drapes, a cold horrible feeling hit her, hard.

'**_Riku!' _** The door slammed shut behind her, as she ran to the island. She could see him. He was standing almost exactly where he had that morning. "RIKU!" She called his name as loud as she could, but it was obvious that he couldn't hear, the storm was too loud.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She stopped abruptly as horrible black, bug looking shadows rose from the ground. She held in a shriek, there were at least six of them! Her tiny frame began to tremble. She took a few steps back, and then ran straight at them.

The creatures were slightly startled, but regained their composure, as she came at them. But she never collided with the strange creatures. Instead she soared over them. She landed, and ran towards Riku. **_'Good thing Riku taught me how to hurtle.'_** She stopped again but this time it was because her brother was standing right in front of her. "Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. Theres no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We cant let- " Riku abruptly stopped conversing with Sora, and looked at Mina.

He looked different, she noticed. Like he was in a daze. Riku gave her a small smile, and reached his hand out to her. "Come with me." She didn't need to be told twice. She ran forward – while shoving her brother out of her way- right into Riku's awaiting arms. She buried her head into his chest, as he put one of his arms around her waist. "Sora…" she raised her head at her brother's name. Riku's other hand was out stretched towards Sora.

"Come with us Sora, I'm willing to forgive you for hurting Mina and-" Sora cut him off, "No way! Why would I want to go with **_her_**! She's ruined my life!" Riku withdrew his hand, and put it back around Mina's waist. He lowered his mouth to Mina's ear. "Mina, I don't want you to fear the darkness," She nodded. "Because if you do…" She saw that they were sinking in to a black hole in the ground. "The darkness will take you from me." She held on tighter. **_'I'm not afraid, the darkness has been my refuge from my brother, it has been my home, so I'm not afraid of it. But what I am afraid of… is losing you Riku…I can't lose you.' _**

She held on to him as tight as she could, she wouldn't let go. But she could feel his grip loosen. She opened her eyes, and saw that Riku was dissolving. "Riku!" Her voice echoed across the darkness. He was disappearing! She was terrified, Riku was almost gone. "Riku! Riku please don't leave me!" Mina's hands went through air as Riku had completely vanished. She sobbed, "Riku…You promised, you promised…" Her body went limp, as conciseness left her.


	2. The Change

_**'Riku!' She waved franticly. Riku just smiled as he made his way to her. 'Well good morning to you too Mina.' He took her hand in his, and they started to walk. She laid her head on his shoulder.**_

'_**Riku?' She questioned. 'Hm...' She let go of his hand, and stood in front of him, a sad expression on her face. 'Mina what is it?' He asked slightly worried. She looked at him, long and hard before she said, 'Riku…Do you love me?' **_

_**He was taken aback by her boldness, as she tended to be very shy. But he smiled never the less, and answered, 'Yes Mina, I do. I love you more than life it's self.' She smiled, and put her arms around his neck. **_

'_**I love you Riku, I love you.' She whispered into his chest. He put his head on top of hers and whispered back, 'I love you too. More than you know…' She looked up at him through tear filled eyes. **_

'_**Promise you'll never leave me?' He looked surprised. 'What-' she shook her head violently, 'Promise me!' He looked down at her, and nodded, 'I promise. I promise I will never leave you…' **_

That was one of the many memories that slithered through her mind as she floated through the darkness. Her eyes finally opened, to be greeted by darkness. **_'Where am I?' _** It didn't make any sense. First she was talking with Riku in that thunder storm, then she was here…In this darkness.

Where was Riku? Why was she alone? How long had she been there? She had so many questions…That would never be answered. She would never get out of here…She would never see Riku again. She let her tears flow freely. **_'I'm Scared…I'm scared Riku, where are you? You Lied! You Lied to me Riku! You promised...you promised...'_** She cried hoping to be heard, but to no avail.

How long she drifted, was unknown to her. Some where along way she had found the ground, and was now splayed across it, broken in every possible way. Physically, Mentally, Emotionally. **_' Mina...'_** She heard her name being called but didn't pay it any mind. **_'Mina...Mina...'_** There it was again...And again!

She sat up with what little strength she had left. "Who...Who's there?" she questioned aridly, her voice corse from screaming for hours on end. **_'Mina...'_** she closed her eyes, envisioning it was Riku calling her name. "I'm here.." she whispered painfully. A lone tear fell down her pale white cheek, as she felt anothers' touch on her hand.

"Mina." she heard the voice clearly now, right beside her. she opened her eyes, but saw only the tranquil darkness before her. "Who are you?" she questioned regaining some of her lost voice. "I am here to help." He answered, avoiding her previous question. She could tell this mysterious person was a male, middle age maybe.

She gave a wry smile, "No one can help me. I can't even help myself." she heard him laugh quietly to himself. "Oh but my dear there is still hope for you." He replied, as he placed his hand on her tear stained cheek. **_'His hand is gloved...'_** she thought absent mindedly as she leaned into his touch. It had been so long since she had felt the pressure of anothers hand. How she missed it...But she missed his hand most of all.

"I can help you escape...I can help you see him again.." Her surprised gasp was echoed mockingly in the shadows. She grabbed his hand, "How? How can you help?" She asked pleadingly. You could almost hear his smirk. "It's a bit...complicated. Just give yourself over to the darkness without question, and you will be freed." she sat for a moment contimplating this. the she nodded, "I accept. Just let me see him again please."

He let out a small chuckle, and reached out his hand to her. "Wait! Before you...do anything, please tell me my saviors name." she pleaded, as she reached her petite hand out. He took her outstreched hand, and placed it upon his cheek. "Ansem. That is my name." Was his morbid reply, as he reached his hand out and placed it above her left breast.

Her scream echoed through out the darkness scornfully. His hand entered her chest, and withdrew almost in the same instant clutching half her heart in his hand. her body started convusling, and contiued as long black marks burned into her skin, all along her body. Her screams continued, while getting louder, and more strained. She saw Ansem, and what he looked like before she passed into the darkness, and her last thought was, **_'Heh, I was right. He is middle aged.'_**


	3. Waiting, Listening, Feeling

Chapter 3: Waiting. Listening. Feeling.

She let out a soft moan, as she awoke. Where was she? **_'Boy isn't this familiar?'_** she thought to herself wryly. Mina opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust herself to the light. Her body protested as she sat up, and surveyed her surroundings. She winced as she pulled herself up, using a large gold stone statue. Her mind didn't fully register what she was seeing as she glanced at her hand. It was her right...she understood that, and that it looked different.

Then it hit her, like a car at 70 mile per hour. There were black markings all along her arm. She then looked down, and looked at her body. Her clothes were different. All black. A short tube top, on her upper body, and a knee length skirt, slits all the way up to her hips on the lower. she saw the markings were all over her body. And on later inspection, that there was a Black rose tatooed right where Ansem had placed his hand, above her breast.

She also noticed that the same mark was tatooed on her left hand. Her writing hand. What did that mean? She then heard a loud roar. She looked around, and saw two doors. she ran for the nearst one, and opened it. There standing in front of her was a man, that looked half goat, and half man. a Satyrcorn Most likely. He was yelling at a young man with large muscles, to set the man over his shoulder, down on the floor. she walked right past them, through another door, and into a a large stadium.

There was a gigantic three headed dog, attacking a three person party. And as she got closer, she saw that one of those three was her brother. It didn't hurt her anymore to see him get hurt. She walked forward, shoved him out of the way ultimatly knocking him out, and began to speak with Ceberus. **_'Who is your master, and what is it you want with this boy?' _**she asked him mentally. He growled at her, and went to attack her.

She moved almost enstinctively, her left hand Shot straight out, and a black, what looked like a key, materialized into her outstretched hand. She plunged it into the ground, and twited it once to the left, then twice to the right. A large Black mass rose out of the ground, and took the form of a giant three headed dog. Ceberus attacked the replica of himself. As soon as his first Head Bit into The replicas shoulder, Ceberus's own shoulder was torn open.

He let out a howl of anger and pain. But he soon realized he was no match for himself and backed off, seating himself down on the ground across from Mina. **_'What is it you want child?'_** His voice was blinding pain in her conscious, and her cry of pain echoed loudly off the stadium walls. **_'Well?'_** He asked impatiently. She gasped, getting used to the pain, **_'I wish to know who...Your master is, and what you want with the boy..'_** He glared down at her placidly. She then realized she was kneeling on the ground. She stood defiantly, proving she would not lose.

**_'That, girl is none of your concern. Why would I give you, a human, such information?'_** The pain was gone by now, only a slight twinge in the back of her mind. She heard herself growl. **_'I will not stand for this!'_** She thought to herself before she thrust herself into his inner self. She saw everything from when he was a pup, to when he had tramped on cloud, who she know knew was working for hades, who was ceberus's master. And that Hades was working for someone who wanted Sora dead.

She gasped as she felt a large paw placed onto her chest. Returning back to her own conscious she realized that she was probably going to get her head bitten off. **_'I will not die becuase of you!'_** Her mental cry was heard by all in the arena. Her body then disappeared into a puddle of darkness, reappearing To Ceberus's left. The Key that had appeared before, emerged again. She sliced at his leg, severing his achilles tendon.

Some Where in traverse town

"What now Maleficient? I've sent Ceberus to take care of Sora, and he will take care of him." Hades reported smugly. "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself Hades," Came Maleficient's reply, "Your pet is being beaten. And by a girl no less." She said, looking into her pool. "WHAT!" Hades practiclly flew over to the small pool, shoving Maleficient-her giving a small 'hmph' of contempt-out of the way. "Why that little...He has an ally." Hades muttered angrily.

"ARRGH! I'll kill her Myself, then I'll kill that little punk!" Hades went to leave, but was stopped By Ansem himself. "I wouldn't do that if I were you hades.." Ansem said mysteriously As he walked past Hades. "I need that girl, so I'm afraid you can't kill her...Yet." He added with a small smile. "Oh?" Hades cocked an eyebrow at this new information, "And why do you need her?"

"Go. Retrieve her for me." Ansem ordered avoiding the previous question. "And what should I tell her? You already know she won't come willingly correct?" Hades questioned skeptically. Ansem answered with an small evil smirk, "Tell her that Riku wishes to see her."

Back at The Coliseum

Ceberus was lying in the dirt, panting. She walked to him, and kneeled in front of him, while placing a firm hand on his muzzle. **_'Why do you fight?'_** She asked sadly. He laughed, though it sounded more like a growl. **_'I could ask you the same question Young one.'_** He rose from his laying postion. **_'My Master is coming.'_** She nodded solemly. Waiting. Listening. Feeling.

A/N: Ok right now I'm still working on the fourth chapter, so I'll be looking for those reviews! All I want is Four max. maybe five if I'm lucky. then when I'm satisfied that I've made you wait long enough I'll give you the fourth, and maybe the fifth chapters! ok? Alright then we have an agreement!


End file.
